An electric connector module capable of being assembled quickly of the prior art utilizes a pair of male and female connector heads to connect two cables. Since there is not a latch mechanism upon the coupling between the connector heads, the cable connection is easily detachable. Further, the water-proof mechanism at the cable connection is applied externally, such as water-proof tapes and silicon glue. These external measures are not reliable. Further, when the electric connector module is required to penetrate a wall through a hole, guide string connected to the front connector head is needed. However, the connector is easy to get blocked by an obstacle in the hole or get stuffed by dust and dirt in the hole, leading to malfunction of the connector.
To summarize, there are at least two disadvantages of the electric connector modules of the prior art.
1. The latch mechanism for a pair of connector heads to couple is too simple to avoid accidental separation.
2. The pulling of the connector along a hole in a wall will usually blocked by an obstacle and will result in dust accumulation in the front connector head, causing malfunction of the connector.